borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Like A Moth To Flame
Just a note on this quest (Like a moth to a flame). As a lvl22 Brick, this mob takes quite some time to down, at least of what Ive experienced so far. Unlike other quests which at 1 lvl below you are pretty easy, this one is surprisingly harder (or longer really). Suggest you stock up on ammo first - as I got him to 20% ran out of ammo and after going to restock the mob was back to 100% health >_< happy hunting! 09:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Brickan Most of the time when I'm trying to fire at the moth it's a complete waste of time -- I can see shots hitting but the healh bar doesn't budge even a little bit. On top of that, the moth often has an exclamation point inside a yellow triange beside its health display. What's that mean? Invincible? I'm a level 21-22 Siren and this quest is tagged as "Normal" for me right now, but what it really seems like is "ridiculous waste of time." What's the point shooting at something if it never takes damage? 03:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Figured it out. The quest has been made more difficult but the recommended levels were not changed. Mothrakk was Level 25 which should be all but impossible for a Level 21, not "normal." 04:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) : I'm playing BL for the first time in quite a while because I just got the last DLC. It does take a long time to bring down the moth and it is very boring -- duck out, fire 2 shots of buck (the only thing effective in my arsenal), duck back in -- repeat 100 times. Really boring. On the bright side, my stock of shotgun shells never decreased. I've noticed this before against big foes in this playthrough. I'm wondering if this is a change they made while doing the DLC. Also, the game seems harder than I remembered it, and some of the "cheats" (just taking advantages of glitches in the game, actually) appear to no longer be there. 16:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::are you playing roland? using a defender? yes, some changes were made to mechanics and playability. 08:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Gonna say the fact that this boss' health will refill to 100% if you take too long to kill it, or travel too far from it is an important fact not mentioned in the article. I got it down to (I'm assuming is) 5% health when I ran out of sniper ammo. Ran to get more, came back and the darn thing was back at full health. Then, on that second try, I got it to about half health when my parents called me down for dinner. I paused it, but when I threw my control on the bed I'm assuming the game was unpaused accidentally. When I came back, she was back at full health. Not sure if she just flew too far away from me and that's what caused her health to refill though. Eyestothesky 05:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Video id like to think there is a better video for this. it takes me less time and less death just ducking in and out of the catch-a-ride. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 05:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) from mothrakk *Endothermic (or "asbestic") shields provide a formidable defence against Mothrakk due to their resistance to incendiary damage. *Weak to Explosive damage. *Easiest way to kill it is in a gun mounted vehicle and just target it then ride up and down the road shooting it... takes a while but it goes down